


My Sweet Princess

by BloomingSkyes264



Series: Moonlights Shadows [2]
Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Biting, Blood, F/F, Masochism, Masochist Kim Possible, Mild Sexual Content, Orgasm, Sadism, Scratching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:08:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23145943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloomingSkyes264/pseuds/BloomingSkyes264
Summary: Kim wakes up with her hands locked up and it's only her and Shego.
Relationships: Kim Possible/Shego
Series: Moonlights Shadows [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663693
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	My Sweet Princess

Kim woke up, opening her eyes.

At first, her sight was blurry. A few seconds passed before she could see anything clearly. Her hands felt tightly tied, with what she yet couldn't tell. All she knew was it felt freezing cold yet it was rough like rope. Her feet, on the other hand, were free to move around. Part of her neck felt numb. She couldn't remember why that was the case.

Kim lifted her head, looking around her surroundings. No one was around in the same room she was, nor did it seem like there was anything that she was able to use to get out. The only thing she could see was her communicator, which was too far out of her reach. She had to figure a way out of there, figure how to-

"Hello, Kimmie." She heard Shego say, walking in as she twirled keys on her finger.

Oh, right, she remembered what happened now. Before she woke up where she was, she was fighting the green woman when she was pinned down. Kim was about to kick her off flying when Shego pressed her black lips up against her neck. That made her immediately kick her about five feet behind her as a response. Right after getting up she remembered having a blurry sight before she fell back to the ground and Ron telling her name. Shego's mischievous smirk was the last thing she remembered before passing out and waking up where she was now.

"Shego." Kim growled out.

"Aww," the woman put her hand onto the redhead's face. "Don't you love me?"

"Not like this." Kim mumbled as a reply to her playful toned question while pulling her head away from her grasp, fast enough where she might have gotten a slight scratch.

"Don't be like that, Princess." Shego wiped her cheek with her thumb, revealing the was a bit of blood in there. "You're going to ruin your pretty little face doing that. It wouldn't be desirable for me or you."

She licked the blood off of her thumb. Shego leaned in closer to her face. Their foreheads were close enough to touch. Kim's breath had gotten heavier, and she noticed the same could be said for Shego. Her heart pounded; she swore it was loud enough that she might be able to hear too. She didn't know what Shego might do to or with her next. Either way, it was exhilarating for the redhead. Although, it would be much better if her hands were free and she could move around.

The green woman's hand went up to her neck, putting her finger on the surface. Shego's index finger made small circles in the same spot.

"Sorry I had to make you unconscious like that," Shego started, "I had to have you all for myself somehow."

"And what are you going to do with me?"

Kim dead looked at her forest green eyes. They were flaming with lust and sparked with loving care in a twisted manner. The light green woman cupped the younger redhead's face with one of her hands. Her other hand went down to her side. With a simple touch to the skin, a shiver went up her spine. Goosebumps started showing up on her arms only for some to show where the sleeves didn't cover. Slowly her face got closer, inch by inch before their lips could touch one another.

Once the room door opened, though, Shego immediately shifted her attention to the door.

"Oh _Shego_ , have you- Hey!"

Shego's fist sat on a hole she created in the wall as it glowed. Drakken had dodged it just in time before it came close to landing on him. Had it hit him, the room would've been messily painted a new color. Shego pulled her hand back from the wall, glaring at him.

"What did I tell you about disturbing me when I'm in here?" Shego asked in a threatening tone.

Drakken gulped. "Not to disturb you unless you need something?"

"Correct. Now get. Out."

"Okay okay!" Drakken closed the door behind him.

Shego walked back to Kim. She placed her hands onto the younger girl's side, having her fingertips press down onto her exposed skin. Kim couldn't help but have a little smirk crawl up to her face. Even if she couldn't move her hands nor walk, she could at least have this. Her hands on her own skin was enough for her to not mind.

"Now where were we?" Shego spoke in a playful tone.

Kim felt Shego's fingernails dig into her flesh. It caused her to wince and inhale sharply. It was as if Shego could read her mind, her thoughts, what she _fantasized_ about. It was wonderful. Soon, she felt her skin becoming warmer where the woman's nails had been. Trails of blood made their mark, leaving where they had been as they dripped down her sides to crawl onto her cargo pants. The pain felt surreal, yet satisfying. If she didn't know any better, she'd think this was a dream.

"Can't have those pants of yours get soaked, now can I?" She went to pull her pants down as she noticed how wet her crotch area was. As Shego took Kim's pants off, she looked at her. "What, do you get off to getting hurt?"

"What if I do?"

Shego smirked and chuckled. "Then it's perfect."

She tore Kim's pants right down and off her legs, taking the shoes with them. Her legs and feet were now fully exposed. The blood was free to go down her soft skin without anything to get in the way. Shego threw her hands onto her bare legs and ran her fingernails down her skin. Blood followed her nails as she ripped her apart. In the meantime, Shego sank her teeth into Kim's neck, getting a moan from the girl. Her fingers curled up into a fist which, if it weren't for her coal black gloves, they would've dug deep into her palms. Kim felt Shego's hands went down to her thighs, holding onto them tightly.

The blood on her upper leg started flowing downwards. It began to cover her legs, making them crimson red. Shego pulled away from her neck. She then pressed her black lips onto Kim's lips. Her grip onto her legs tighten harder, causing them to bleed where her fingertips were. Shego was holding onto them so harshly that they were becoming bruised. Kim kept moaning in pain and pleasure. Fluids came dripping out of her vagina. With how much pain Shego was inflicting, along with all of the blood, Kim couldn't help herself but orgasm on the spot.

Shego pulled away from her and Kim could see the satisfaction on her face. Kim hung her head; she started to feel light-headed. Shego let go of her legs before cupping her face with both hands. She lifted her head up to see her face.

"Kimmie, are you okay?" All Kim could do was slightly shake her head. "Shit… Okay, try to stay awake for me alright?"

Kim tried, but after a few seconds her sight became slightly blurry. As Shego took the keys and tried to unlock the chains—which made sense now, though she didn't know why it felt like rope then—as quickly as she could, Kim's eyelids started to fall. She gave in and closed her eyes, causing Shego to stop what she was doing.

Before finally passing out, the last thing she heard was Shego telling her to stay awake then saying her name a few times.

* * *

Shego sat down.

Had she known that was going to happen, she would've toned it down or not caused her to bleed as much as she did. Luckily she managed to get her down and the necessary things to patch up the wounds as quickly as she was able to. Now Kim was on a bed, still unconscious, with bandages all over her legs. One was on her neck just to be safe than sorry. Her pants were still in the same place as when Shego took them off her. She figured she'd want to get her own shit back on when she regained consciousness, if at all.

All she could do was wait until she did, so that was what she did.

She scanned her half naked body. For a teenager, her body was essentially perfect. It was fit, beautiful, and quite curvy. It nearly made her want to take all of her clothes off to appreciate all of what her body looked like. She couldn't disturb her with even more touches that she could awaken to, regardless of the reason. On the other hand, now could be a perfect time to do whatever she wanted with her, even using it for sexual pleasure.

However, Shego shook her head at the thought of that. She was a villain, no denying that, but she wasn't an evil and shitty person. She knew how much that sort of thing could ruin a person's life, so she wouldn't even dare doing it, especially due to it happening to one of her brothers. Besides, even if that wasn't the case, she was more for consent than anything else. A person would've had to be the biggest scum on the planet to do that kind of thing to someone, horrible person or not.

Shego put one of her legs over the other. Her arm rested on one of her legs while her chin went onto her hand. While she hated sitting there waiting, she wanted to make sure she was okay completely before leaving or even letting her go.

Just as she was thinking that, sure saw Kim open her eyelids a bit. She smirked, it looked like she was alright.


End file.
